Te odio, pero te amo
by ra.sasusakulovers
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha el ligón y arrogante era mi niñero ¿Podía ser peor? - ¿Ese no es Sasuke? - Me dijo mi amiga. Lo miré a lo lejos conversando simpaticamente con Karin. Me acerqué rápidamente y lo abofeteé - ¡¿Qué diablos haces! - Eres mi niñero, tienes que estar en MI casa cuidándome en vez de prestar el trasero a mujerzuelas.


**Prólogo: Sasuke jodido Uchiha**

Mis padres siempre estaban de viaje de negocios, en realidad, casi nunca los veía. Por lo general, se iban por unos pocos meses, incluso una vez llegaron a estar fuera un año, luego volvieron para quedarse unos días, ya que volvieron a llamarlo para otro viaje de negocios, y no me molestaba en absoluto. Nunca había tenido una fuerte relación con mis padres, y eso de tener una relación ahora, era casi imposible.

Y lo peor de todo, es que mis padres contrataban a una niñera cada vez que estaba fuera.

A pesar de que mis padres todavía tendrían que viajar, nos habíamos mudado a una nueva cuidad. Desde que nos mudamos, ellos aún no habían ido a ningún viaje de negocios, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se marcharan. Habíamos llegado hacía dos meses, la escuela había sido un poco incómoda al principio pero después me gané a algunos amigos y me empecé a sentir más cómoda cada día.

Así que, realmente, esta situación no me sorprendía en absoluto.

Como había dicho, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que mis padres se fueran de viaje de negocios.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo os iréis? – Pregunté.

No era de extrañar que ellos se casaran, mi madre era la compañera de trabajo de mi padre, por lo que siempre estaban juntos, yo simplemente me preguntaba todos los días por qué me habían tenido si no me hacían caso.

Mi madre me dio una mirada triste, probablemente a causa de la expresión que estaba dando: ira y decepción. Al menos les importaba algo.

-Lo siento, cariño. – Comenzó, suspirando – El viaje es en Europa y nos vamos mañana - Se calló, de repente abrió los ojos como si hubiera recordado algo – Oh, y estaremos fuera ocho meses.

Abrí los ojos de ira pura y jadeé - ¿Ocho meses? – Repetí lo que dijo - ¡Eso es demasiado tiempo! Casi nunca hacemos cosas en familia, nunca estamos juntos ¿Esto es a lo que vosotros llamáis familia?

-Sakura – Dijo mi padre – Cálmate. Sé que apenas estamos en casa, pero tienes que saber que estamos muy ocupados. Lo siento. Ah, y he contratado a una niñera, ella es madre de una familia que conocimos aquí y son bastante agradables, y ella dijo que no habría ningún problema, tiene dos lindos hijos…

Me quedé sin aliento una vez más

¿Por qué?

Mis padres eran de lo más raros, ¿Por qué iban a dejar que una niñera cuidara de su hija? Sobre todo, cuando estoy en mi último año - ¿Quién es? – Insté, rogando a Dios que no tuviera un nombre de señora amargada, o por lo menos que no fuera una.

Tenía miedo

-No teníamos tiempo para contratar a una niñera adecuada, pero la Sra. Uchiha dijo que no tenía problema y es muy responsable, entonces le ofrecimos el trabajo – Explicó mi padre, y mi mundo se detuvo.

¿Cuántos Uchihas había en la cuidad? Por favor, Señor, ten piedad de mí.

Él me dio una sonrisa reconfortante, como si me estuviera diciendo que todo iba a estar bien. Nada estaba bien. – Al parecer, su hijo menor va a tu escuela, se llama Sasuke Uchiha ¿Lo conoces, Sakura?

Que me ahorquen.

Lentamente asentí. – Si – Respondí, intentando succionar las noticias.

-Bueno, entonces… - Mi madre parecía realmente emocionada. No entendía nada. – Ella vendrá mañana antes de irnos, ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien.

Desperté y me arreglé sin mucho ánimo, esperando la llegada de mi nueva niñera.

Me senté en la mesa tomando mi desayuno con mis padres

-Creo que se ha tardado mucho, tendrás que esperarla Sakura – Asentí jovial sin esperar nada. Solo quería terminar con todo esto.

Mis padres se fueron en un taxi sonrientes, casi como si gozaran irse.

Entonces el teléfono de mi casa comenzó a sonar…

-¿Si?

- ¿Señora Haruno? – Fruncí el ceño

- Ella no está, ¿de parte de quien?

- ¡Tú debes ser Sakura! Soy Mikoto Uchiha – Mi cuerpo se tensó y me quedé estática sin saber que responder – Verás… tuve ciertos problemas, me he fracturado la pierna en la noche, estuve en urgencia hasta muy temprano. Así que mi responsable hijo irá a suplantarme por un tiempo hasta que todo mejore, lo siento mucho –

- Ya…. ¿Quién es su hijo? – Apreté mis puños en el aire esperando que no fuera quien yo pensaba.

- Su nombre es Sasuke, va en tu escuela. Tan solo háblale cuando lo veas. Bueno me despido, si gustas puedes venir cuando quieras Sakura. Hasta luego. – Y cortó

Sasuke Uchiha… el chico más candente de mi escuela, así como uno de los más populares, arrogante y, ligón…

Iba a ser mi niñero durante ¿ocho meses?….

Joder.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooooooolaaaaa bueeno de primeraaaaa quiero hablar sobre mi anterior historia... la verdad es que me he quedado pegada en ella y no he encontrado la inspiración aún para poder terminar como corresponde el capitulo : pero espero no tardar mucho, mil disculpas enserio.**

**Por otra parte les traigo esta que no ha dejado ni un segundo de encantarme, pasarán muchas cosas que ni se imaginan ¬u¬ les tengo mucho eh ¬w¬**

**Esto simplemente es un prólogo para ver como va, si les gusta o si lo aborrecen jaja**

**Espero que comenten y digan sus opiniones ya que si no... pues me veré en la obligación de abortar la misión de escribir esta historia :(**

**Terminando de explicar todo... me despido muy cariñosamente :33 os quiero a todas y muchas gracias por todo.**


End file.
